


A New Hope is Born

by PlaceboEffects



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: DaddyKlaus, Elijah Mikaelson - Freeform, F/M, Hope, Hope Mikaelson - Freeform, Mikaelson - Freeform, New Orleans, Other, Parenthood, Sixteen years later, klaus mikaelson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaceboEffects/pseuds/PlaceboEffects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost sixteen years isnce the birth of Hope Mikaelson. She's had it. She wants to know more about her parents than the stories her aunt would tell her so she takes it into her own hands to meet them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, hey. So I don't make any money from writing this, at all, and no matter how much I'd love to be the owner of a certain Klaus Mikaelson I'm not. The characters belong to their writers and owners (which is not me, booh). I've made Hope the way I see it fit the story and I follow the show somewhat and somewhat not. You'll see what I refer to if you choose to read the story.

_“In what world will she be safe without us, brother? Who can protect her better than we?”_  
“There is one person.”

-

“Hello sister.”  
He receives nothing but a smile for a reply, but nothing else is needed. His sister reaches out to stroke his daughter's forehead gently.  
“She looks like her mother” she smiles.  
He turns to watch the baby girl in his arms, the baby girl who is the reason for him to live, the baby girl who is the only hope for him on this Earth.  
“Maybe there is a God after all” his sister says, still with a smile over her plumb lips.  
He smiles, genuinely amused by his sister's way of teasing him and overwhelmed with the joy of being a parent.  
“She has a hint of the Devil in her eyes” he objects though, still with his eyes on his baby girl. His tone is proud as he continues;  
“That's all me.” 

They smile at the light air between them before the serious mood sinks down over them.  
“I need a witch you can trust to cast a cloaking spell.”  
“I'll get one.”  
“No one can ever find her.”  
“I know what to do, Nik”

They both turn to watch the young being in his arms. The love and protection they felt for her went beyond anything else. 

“Perhaps we'll get a white fence. I think that would be lovely” the sister says, smiling as she fought the tears the moment wanted to bring. 

“This city would have seen you dead, but I will have it your home. And every soul who wishes you harm will be struck down. Just as sure as my blood runs in your veins you will return to me” he promises his daughter, whispering to her. No one else had to hear.  
He gives her cheek and forehead a gentle kiss before he hands her over to his sister, knowing she'll have the life he'd want for her there. His home wasn't safe for her, but he would have her with him again. 

He then hands his sister a wooden knight far too familiar for her. He had carved that for her a thousand years ago, before they knew of what betrayal and hurt would be in their always and forever. 

“In spite of our differences, Rebekah, there is no one I would trust more with my daughter's life.” He hugs her and gives her a kiss on her cheek. “Be happy, sister.”

“She will be happy, Nik. I promise.” 

They share a smile before Rebekah speaks again.  
“What's her name?”

“Hope. Her name is Hope.”


	2. Girl in New Orleans

“Oh, Rebekah!” the brunette sighed in frustration. She was seated on the baby pink cover of her bed. She had chosen the decor of her room on her own and she was in love with that super bright, almost white, pink color. 

“Why won't you tell me anything?!”   
The blonde woman smiled at the girl wearing the t-shirt she was so fond of sleeping in.   
“You know why” she said, clearly having her mind set.   
“I understand that you are curious, but there is a reason for everything” Rebekah stated, but the teenager wasn't pleased with that. She had nagged and begged her aunt to tell her about her parents. All she had heard was that she had her father's eyes and her mother's beauty, but she hadn't even seen a photo of her parents. She had this image of what they looked like in her head, but she had never actually seen their faces. 

During Hope's soon sixteen years with Rebekah all she'd found out was that her parents lived in New Orleans and that she was born there. She had her father's eyes and her dark curls she'd gotten from her mother, at least when it came to the color. Everything else about her hair she'd inherited from her father, at least according to her aunt. 

Hope had never even been in the United States. In fact, she and Rebekah lived in this small town community in south Canada, basically just on the border. The biggest city she'd even visited was Toronto. A lot of her friends had been at least in New York, Michigan, somewhere, but Rebekah didn't wanted to visit the US and Hope had never quite understood why. 

“I want to meet them.” The girl knew she was asking for too much. She knew that her aunt wouldn't go from barely telling her about her parents to actually letting her see them, but she really felt the need to see her parents. 

“You have already told me about them. Please, just... tell me about them again” she pleaded, going at it in a different way when her aunt remained quiet. Rebekah sighed, but she did make her way over to the bed to have a seat next to her.   
“Hope, your parents love you and so do I. You have to sleep, you have a big test tomorrow, okay? Let's talk later this week” she guaranteed and the teenager nodded at the reply and made herself comfortable in her bed. She knew that Rebekah normally promised her to talk later, but she never did bring it up again. Hope didn't know whether it was because she had promised her parents not to talk to her about them or if it was because of the pain. Hope figured Rebekah missed them, at least Hope's father, so much that it pained her as much as it pained Hope not to have met them.  
“I'll just get some blood bags, okay? I'll be right back” the aunt guaranteed and Hope nodded.  
“Of course.” 

As soon as Rebekah had left Hope got up from her bed and got dressed. She left a quick note saying 'I'm in New Orleans. I have to find my parents. I'm sorry' on the kitchen table before she made her way out of there as fast as she could. Rebekah was smart and Hope knew that if Rebekah got back before Hope got on a plane out of the city then she'd be stopped. 

A taxi took her the entire way through the town she lived in and to Toronto and the airport there. It wasn't hard to get the ride for free and she hurried inside to make sure she got onto a plane to New Orleans, or at least somewhere from where she could. 

She wasn't completely certain that she'd find her parents in New Orleans and it was a long journey there. She had to do it though. Rebekah had talked a lot about her and Nik's adventures in that town. She wanted to give it a go. If she didn't find her dad she'd at least find a part of him in the town he called home and fought for all those years ago. 

She didn't know what to expect as se was seated in a cab on the way from the airport. She had compelled the driver to give her a ride for free. The entire trip had been for free. Perks of being part vampire.   
She held her gaze somewhere outside the window, watching the lights and life of the city nightlife.   
She had never seen anything so beautiful as the city in which she was born. At least she knew that much about herself and her heritage. 

“Is it your first time?” the driver asked. His old, yet warm eyes watched her in the review mirror.   
“Yeah” Hope replied, smiling at him. “Do you know anyone by the name Mikaelson?” she asked, being here to find her parents after all. She wondered if they were married. She could almost envision her mother being the typical housewife while her dad was more of the businessman. 

“No, I'm sorry. Is it anybody you know?” the man asked, his voice warm and friendly and it made it no secret that he was from the south.   
“Not really” Hope sighed and smiled weakly before she directed her glance out the window again.

They rode during silence and Hope continued to admire the city before the man turned to her in the mirror again. “So, where should I drop you off?” he asked and Hope turned to watch him with a thoughtful look over her face.   
“It doesn't matter.” She'd find her way around town anyway. She scanned every memory she could think of to see if Rebekah had mentioned a place or a street, a bar or anything at all, but it was blank. She'd just have to have a look around as fast as she could. She was certain Rebekah had tried to call her more times than she could count, but her cellphone was dead in her pocket for a reason. 

She was dropped off in the central parts of New Orleans. It was past midnight and she knew it must seem like a bad idea to do this to anyone who wasn't a vampire. A teenage girl probably shouldn't walk around in the middle of the night alone in a city this big. Not that it mattered much to Hope anyway. She could compel anyone who even approached her to jump of a roof if she wanted. She wasn't a fan of doing that, compelling people to kill themselves, but it was a confidence boost to know she could. 

New Orleans was larger than she'd expected. She wasn't used to grand cities and towns. She strolled down a street as she studied the moon above her. It wasn't full. It'd be another couple of nights until then. 

She asked people she ran into but no one knew who she was looking for or where she might find him. She didn't have a whole first name, she only knew that his sister refereed to him as Nik. Perhaps Rebekah knew her far too well as she didn't want to tell her the names. Hope had spent countless nights searching for numbers of any Mikaelson, Michaelson, Michaels even, in Louisiana she could find and she had called them all, yet no one seemed to know of her or the Nik she was looking for. 

She had the picture she'd drawn of her parents imprinted before her eyes as she walked down the streets. She'd checked the mailboxes and on the houses where she could see none with the house owner's last names she walked up to it to knock, not caring at all about what time it was.   
Finally she spotted a grand white mansion that took her breath away. It looked beautiful with it's white columns and black details.   
She took a deep breath before she walked over to the entrance to knock at the door. He heart was beating hard and she couldn't help but to hope this was right or that the person living here at least knew where she should look. 

She swallowed some as the door opened.  
“How may I...” the person opening the door started, but his voice faded out as his eyes were locked on the girl in the doorway. He looked like he had seen a ghost and she knew at once that he recognized her.


	3. Home Sweet home

They stood quiet for a couple of moments, just watching each other. Hope wasn't certain whether she should speak or not, but she was the one opening her mouth first.  
“I'm uh... Looking for a Mikaelson?”  
“Oh, yes, of course.” He smiled widely and he really looked like a true gentleman in his suit. “How impolite of me. Please” His smile was still wide over his lips as he made a movement with his hand, showing her to step inside, an invitation she took.  
“I'm...” she began, knowing she should introduce herself, but he held up his hand as to stop her.  
“Hope Mikaelson” he smiled, showing her into the living room. “Please excuse my poor behavior. It's been sixteen years after all.” He showed for her to have a seat in one of the armchairs if she pleased to do so. 

The man was beautiful. He looked noble, clean, his hair lay perfectly just as his suit did. She couldn't help but to wonder if this was her father, but she didn't see it. There were things they had in common when it came to looks, there were, but from what Rebekah had explained this couldn't be her father. 

“It's been far too long” he said as Hope had a seat now, however she sat down in the couch, and her uncle had a seat next to her, smiling at her with a warm, friendly smile.  
“How have you been? How's Rebekah doing? Have you been safe? Are you happy?” he asked and Hope blinked at how many questions she was covered in.  
“I've been... Good. Rebekah's great. She really is and... yeah, I think I'm happy”  
“You only think you're happy?” Elijah seemed to react. “Is there anything that isn't what you wish for it to be?”  
“I... I want to know my family.”  
“Yes, of course. I'm Elijah. Your uncle. I'm sorry to say your father isn't home at the moment. I'm certain he would take this opportunity to be here to greet you welcome, but our dear sister seem to have forgot to inform us of your arrival”  
“Oh, no, she uh... I sort of ran away” Hope stated. “I left her a note where I was heading, I just... She wouldn't let me come. I'm sorry for marching in in the middle of the night...”  
“You mustn’t apologize, Hope. Our door always stand wide open for you. It has ever since you left” It was a bit awkward though. She was thrilled to see him, yet she didn't know how to act, if this was going to be formal or if they could hug. 

Before she had time to act on her thoughts she felt a hand on hers and he smiled at her in an comforting way.  
“I assure you my sister won't be mad, and neither will your father. He's been thinking a lot about this moment.”  
“Then why didn't he contact me?” Hope objected and Elijah smiled at her, though more faintly now.  
“It's a long story, Hope. It almost begins before we were these beings. Your father was constantly harassed by his own father, Mikael. He lived for a thousand years with those demons and with the belief that he'd never father a child until one day he learned that he was” he explained and Hope had her greyish eyes locked at him as he did. He studied her with a smile. “You've got his eyes”  
“Yeah, Rebekah tells me” she answered with a faint smile. “I wouldn't know. She wouldn't... tell me their names or show me their photos.” Elijah's smile was weaker, sadder now.  
“Your father asked that of her. It wasn't easy for her, for none of us, but your parents suffered the most. They miss you every day”  
“They don't know me” Hope objected though. She had thought it'd feel different. She'd thought that she'd feel at home inside these walls, her childhood home. She'd thought she'd known the people she'd meet and that they at once were to start where they'd left off. That it'd feel natural, but she didn't feel that way. Elijah was a stranger and this house was just that. A house. Yet it was special to her. This was her family's home, this was where she had been supposed to spend her childhood and as she looked around in the room she was seated in she could almost feel it, her father in the walls, she could see him walk around in there, but she couldn't believe that they had missed her. She had been a baby, an infant. They hadn't known her. 

Elijah studied her quietly before he stood up and offered her his hand. “Come. There is something I wish to show you.”  
Confused by it Hope took his hand and was pulled up on her legs and he guided her upstairs and to the nursery.  
“Your father had this room set up for you while your mother was expecting you” he said as he turned the lights on.  
“For the first years this was where we found your father, well both of them really. I once tried to clean it out, believing that it was for the best, that it would allow them to move on and focusing on what they had to do in order to get you back and they were furious with me. I was not to touch anything. They would clean it out when they were ready to have it cleaned out, and it's been nearly sixteen years, Hope. Your parents love you with every little bit of their hearts and your father is a man who has a hard time to love” he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder as she stared around in the room. 

It was beautiful. Breathtaking. “Was this for me?” she asked, though Elijah had in fact told her it was. He nodded and he smiled. “It is. Of course you prefer other types of interior these days. We have plenty of bedrooms for you to choose from if you wish to stay. I will be in touch with my sister and let her know that you've arrived and that you are safe. Would you like that, Hope? To stay for a while?”  
“I... I should ask him, I guess” she replied, referring to her father before she walked into the room she'd been in sixteen years ago. There was one small lamp visible, attached to the wall that let it's light dance over the furniture and walls of the room that once belonged to her. In the middle of the room, just before the window, was a beautiful crib made of some dark wood and fabrics in a beautiful earth color. Her steps were directed to the crib and she leaned down to pick up a small teddy bear. She'd expected there to be dust in the room, but one could believe the room was actually being used. It looked clean and not at all like it'd been sixteen years. Her attention turned from the teddy bear in her hand to the small mobile in the roof over the bed. It was in a beautiful golden color and from it hang crystals in different shapes and sizes. She grabbed one of them gently, feeling it under her fingers and she smiled weakly. She turned to the photographs on the wall just next to the window behind the crib, studying them. They were beautiful, in a sepia tone and it had people she didn't know. One of the photographs were of Rebekah and her uncle who'd introduced himself as Elijah. They were smiling at the camera and Hope was brought to a wide smile as she studied it. Her aunt looked happy in the photograph before her. The way the blonde held her arm around the man's shoulders showed how much love there was between them. They seemed close and she couldn't help but to wonder if Rebekah had left for Hope's sake, to keep her safe, or if she'd been driven away earlier and why. Next to the crib was large doors with curtains over them and she could see on each side of it were lamps attached to the walls. On the other side of the window was a table and a chair, a small basket in a white, braided material and before the bed was a rocking chair placed. She could imagine her mother sitting in it, holding Hope in her arms and a feeling of loss filled her. She knew she wouldn't be able to remember those moments even if she was in fact brought up here, but this was her home and she hadn't even been here, growing up. She hadn't known her mother, her father, her uncle or any part of her family except for her aunt. Rebekah had given her everything, but she felt like she had missed out on so much and she wondered what treat was so big she couldn't be with her parents. 

Her eyes went over the crib, the tiny bookshelf, the toys and to a painting on the other side of the crib. She walked over to it, watching it before she ran her fingers over it. It was a painting of how she'd seen the city when she arrived. It was night, the city skyline and before it the water in which the city's reflection danced. Above the city was a huge sky, blue with dark clouds rolling in, but without looking like a threat. The only thing that was different from what she'd seen was the moon. On the painting it was huge, hovering over the city like a constant reminder of what they were bound by. 

“Your father used to paint” Elijah smiled. “It's not something he uses his time for these days, however. It's a shame, I enjoy to have his art around.”  
“It looks... Uh...” She turned to watch her uncle. “It looks just like the painting I've got in my room back home. Rebekah told me I could take it down if I want to, but I've always felt... I don't know. At home with it there? It's been there for as long as I remember.” Her words brought a smile upon her uncle's lips. 

“Yes, he had it delivered. I believe that was his way of trying to ease the pain of not being around you. That, and calling our sister every day to hear how you were doing”  
“Why didn't he want to talk to me?” Hope asked, surprised. “I didn't even know he was calling...”  
“He stopped a long time ago” Elijah sighed. “It was too painful for him. Every time he heard something of how great you were doing with him not being there was like spreading salt in his wounds. He suffered as it was. He did ask her to send letters and let him know if something had happened, good or bad. She didn't write though. I believe she knows how much it pained him. Do you want a moment alone? I don't mean to intrude if you do. It's just... you look a lot like your mother. You have her beauty...”

”And my father's eyes” Hope smiled up at her uncle. ”Yeah, Rebekah keeps telling me”  
Elijah smiled at her, nodding and at that they heard the door open. 

”When you speak of the devil” Elijah smiled and he turned his face towards the door to the room in which they were. ”Brother, there is someone up here I'm sure you want to meet.”


	4. King of New Orleans

When she saw him she knew. A beautiful man with the same gray eyes she had, the same full lips as she had and short, brown hair that lay in curls over his head stood in the doorway in less than a couple of seconds after Elijah had uttered the words of them having a visitor.   
She knew who he was and she knew that he knew exactly who she was.  
“Brother, have you lost your mind?!” the man spat as he approached Elijah, which caused Hope to swallow. She studied her father as he stood threatening close his brother, blood all around his lips and down his neck and long sleeved t-shirt. That was not how Hope had envisioned her father at all.   
“You brought my child, my daughter, back to this?!” His voice was cold as he turned to watch his own flesh and blood. “What makes you think I want you here?” His words had her loss for her own. “I-I...” she stuttered, but her uncle stepped in and she was grateful he did.   
“Niklaus, this is your daughter, the young woman you've been fighting for all these years. She's come to see you, her father”  
“I'm no father!” the brunette spat before he turned to watch his daughter again. “I'm not your father. I've never been your father. You must leave and you may never return” and with those words he was gone. 

That had not gone at all like Hope had wanted. The worst case scenario for her would be that she didn't find her parents or that they would say that they had given her up for a reason. She was not expecting to be yelled at and banished.   
She saw Elijah open his mouth to speak to her. He seemed to be in the same shock over his brother's actions that Hope herself was, but she didn't want to stick around to hear Elijah's excuses. She hurried downstairs, but in the matter of seconds her uncle was blocking the way. 

“I cannot let you leave with this being the only vision of your father. He loves you very much, Hope”  
“Clearly I don't have a father” Hope stated, crossing her arms over her chest. “He's never been my father. Who am I kidding? I shouldn't have come. He doesn't want me. It's been sixteen years and I didn't even know his full name. It was stupid”  
“It's not stupid, Hope” Elijah objected at once, raising his hand to silence her. “We are your family, of course you want to know of us. Niklaus has concerns”   
“And I have a test tomorrow” Hope sighed. “I'm sorry I came, Elijah. I hope he won't be too angry with you for letting me in. I'll show myself out” It was a hint for him to step away from the door, and with a sigh he obeyed.   
“I do not want to keep you here against your will, Hope. I just wish for you to know your father. I know him and there's nothing he wanted more during his thousand years on this planet than to hold you in his arms, no matter how long it's been.”  
“He does have a funny way of showing it, don't you think?” she asked before she left the building. She never heard the door close after her and her guess was that Elijah remained in the door frame, watching his only niece leave. 

Hope could easily compel a taxi to take her straight to the airport where she could catch the next flight home. Rebekah would be mental with rage and worry, of course, but she'd be thrilled she was back and relieved she was okay.   
Instead of finding herself a taxi she strolled down the streets of a darken New Orleans' French Quarter as she passed a bar called Rosseau's. She wasn't anywhere near legal but she stepped inside and walked over to the bar. The bartender, a man in his twenties, threw her a grin as he asked if she wanted a coke. Hope sighed a yes. She wasn't a drinker. Drinking alcohol helped with the cravings of any vampire, but so did coffee. Hope was a huge fan of coffee, but a coke would do for now. She sat down in the bar, playing some with her finger along the edge of the glass as she overheard two men talking.   
“Klaus wants all there werewolves out of the Quarter” one of them said. He had a dark voice. Hope held her breath as she listened in. Klaus? Her father Klaus?  
“Of course not. He's just angry with the witches, not with us”  
“He says we're taking up too much place, Kian”  
The man named or called Kian laughed. “Isn't our king a little diva?” he asked and they both laughed. 

Hope swallowed some at their words. King? Her father was called a king? Of the werewolves? Rebekah said that the wolves despised hybrids no matter where you came, but her father was the king of them? 

“You okay?” the bartender asked her. “You look like you've had a rough day”  
“Yeah, it's... been long” Hope admitted.   
“I guess this is the moment I fulfill my bartender duties and listen while you tell me about it” he grinned and Hope couldn't help but to giggle lightly at that.   
“It's nothing, really. I just traveled here, and, well, I didn't find what I'm looking for so I should go home”  
“I'm sorry to hear that. What were you looking for?” he asked and she she gave out a little laugh at that, shaking her head.   
“I don't know. Myself. I think” she nodded some at her answer, figuring that must be it. “I guess I... found myself back home all along, huh?”  
“Yeah, that's tough” he smiled encouraging. “I'm Daniel, by the way” he said.  
“Hi. I'm uh... I'm Hope” she smiled, completely unaware of that she now was the one being overheard.


	5. Early Sunsets

The night had moved in what felt like a haze. She had spent the night talking to Daniel and she had found him both really sweet and really funny. She had laughed at his jokes and he had smiled in a way that made her heart flutter. She hadn't noticed the time moving and soon the night's early hours had escaped and turned into morning. She realized it only as she glanced over her shoulder, seeing the street outside light up in the morning son.   
“Oh my god, I'm sorry, I've got to go” she exhaled as she raised form the bar stool.   
“Take care, Hope” Daniel smiled at her. “If you need to find something else in town sometime you should swing by. Okay?” he asked, smiling that smile that made Hope's heart leap in her chest.  
“Yeah, of course. Thank you” Hope returned his smile as she got up from the stool and made it for the exit. 

The sun was setting over the French Quarter as she made her way over the streets and towards a bus stop. She could call a taxi, but she would prefer to see more of the city her father called home. She wasn't pleased with her journey at all. She hadn't met her mother and the only memory she would have from her father was him drenched in blood and telling her he wasn't her father. It made it twist in her stomach as she thought about it and she felt juvenile for expecting anything else. What did she really expect? That they would be a happy family all of them? She had been given away, of course there must have been a reason for that. 

Suddenly there was a sound behind her. She turned around to look around and the streets were empty as they danced in the sunshine only the early sunsets would bring. She frowned in confusion and turned around again to face straight forward in order to keep walking as she suddenly stared up at the tall man she recognized from the bar. She didn't see his friend though and whether that was a good thing for Hope or not she wasn't sure.   
She swallowed and took a step back only to feel someone grab her arms from behind.   
“Well, well, I'll be damned. She sure looks enough like the originals” Kian said and the voice behind her laughed.   
“And she was seen leaving their manor earlier” his hands closed harder against her arms as she tried to use her hybrid strength to pull away.   
“Come on, let's go” the one behind her said and suddenly she felt a piercing pain through her chest and she knew that from anywhere. She had felt it once before, and once had been enough. She became limp in the arms of the man holding her, unaware of what was happening from that point. 

She gasped out loudly with pain as she woke up. She spotted Kian standing before her with a stake in his hand.   
“Seems like you passed the test” he stated, crouching down before her. “You lived through being staked through the heart. As far as we know there is only one type of vampire who does that.” His voice was cold as he grinned at her. “You know, we all thought you were dead, but it sure seems like your daddy had you hidden somewhere, doesn't it?”  
Hope remained quiet as she stared down at her feet, being tied together with a chain that burned like nothing else. It was probably drenched in vervain or wolvsbane. Being a original hybrid she was sensitive to both. Rebekah taught her that early on.   
Her wrists were tied behind her back and the same pain shot through her from them as well. 

“Now, you could come quite in handy. Stay put, but then again, do you have much choice?” he grinned coldly at her as he rose. That's when she glanced around, taking the room in. It was dark, a lonely window sent light in. There was a tree somewhere outside, she could see parts of it through the window and she could hear the sound of water. The sea or a lake perhaps?   
The man who called himself Kian soon left and in the doorway he was greeted by an older woman. She smiled tiredly at Hope as she poured up a glass of water, holding it to the girl's lips.   
”You must be thirsty.”  
”You must have spiked it with vervain or wolvsbane” Hope spat and the woman smiled, putting hte glass away.   
”You surely are your father's child” she said, though Hope had no idea what that meant, so the woman continued, probably after seeing her confused face.   
”He's as paranoid as you are. Then again he had all right to be paranoid, considering he's been hiding his child for all these years” she smiled at the girl who kept quiet, her face having a scar following her cheekbone down to her jaw and over the side of her neck and she had wrinkles framing her dark eyes.   
”So, this is how this works. You give us what we want and we'll give you what you want.”  
”What do you want?” Hope asked in return.   
”Information” the woman answered, seeming like she didn't want to give Hope all the information of what was expected from her right now.   
”And what do you think I want from you?” Hope asked, tugging some at the chain, though groaning out from pain afterwards. It still burnt just as badly and that had her too unfocused from tugging free. The pain was too piercing.   
”Freedom to be with your family of course.” Hope couldn't help but to laugh at the woman's answer. ”Look, they think I'm on my way out of town. They won't miss me. There's nothing you can do.”  
”Ah, seems like you've got even the more reason to work with us instead of being against us, then” the woman smiled, trying to hold the glass of water against Hope's lips again, but Hope refused yet again.   
”How did he hide you?”  
”I don't know.”  
”Why did he tell everyone you were dead?”  
”I don't know.”  
”Did his friends know?”  
”I don't know!” Hope stared at her and the woman smiled, now a lot colder though.   
”I suggest we try this tomorrow again. Maybe then you are more willing to work with us.” She left the room, leaving Hope alone in there with nothing but a chain and the light the window owuld let inside. 

It was the first night Hope spent in absolute darkness and in absolute pain. Never before had she been tied down, litterarly and never before had she been in such pain her mind wouldn't focus.   
When she awoke in the morning it was from the sound of argument, hearing people scream in horror and in anger, before one voice piereced them all.   
”WHERE IS SHE?”


	6. Tangled Up in Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry that this story was left hanging. I've moved across the world -twice now. I just returned to my first home and I'm feeling more excited than ever about continuing this story. I do hope I still have some readers who are interested in following Klaus and his daughter's adventures, haha.
> 
> Take care!
> 
> I don't have a beta-reader at the moment so if there are any mistakes I'm terribly sorry abou tthat. I'm terribly sorry the chapter is shorter than it'd normally be. I'm trying to get the feeling back and get to know the characters again!

Hope swallowed hard and she yet again fought against the chains that had her unable to move. She gasped from pain, but fought to keep her voice down. It was stupid of her, perhaps.

Apparently she was as paranoid as her father, but Hope prefered the word smart. Someone was out there, screaming after her. She was certain it was her they were looking for, and she wasn't sure she wanted to be found. She could certainely play the damsel in distress and hope to be saved, but what if the people or person searching for her didn't wish her any good? What if the scarred woman and her friends were in fact a friendier company than the other person out there?

"I KNOW SHE'S IN THERE! GET ME HOPE MIKAELSON THIS INSTANT!" the voice roared. It belonged to a man and he sounded furious. He sounded like someone had killed the love of his life, and that scared her. If it was her they were after and if it was her they were angry with she was so screwed. Her semi-dead heart was pounding away in her chest. She was basically unbeatabe. She was an original hybrid, she was part witch, part werewolf, part vampire. Of course one could not be witch and vampire at the same time. Being a witch was being one with the nature and being vampire went against every rule of nature, but she was told it still made her a powerful vampire. One of the most powerful beings on the panet, one of the east defeatable. Yet, in that second she felt terrified. The person looking for her was powerful enough to cause that panic amongst the others. How many were they against how many? She just heard that on the other team there was that one person.

She kept fighting the wolvesbane or vervain all she could until it went completely quiet outside. She froze in her movement, barely feeling the burning pain through her body as she waited. What she waited for wasn't clear to her, but she knew she was waiting for something.

The sun was still rising and as a male appeared in the doorway with the sun behind him she coudn't make his face out. Who was he?

"We're leaving. And ah, look at that, the rumour is true huh?" His voice was softer. Not soft, but softer. He sounded unburdenful which made her confused. He had just scared those people away, or had them killed, or something, and he didn't seem affected what so ever.

"I must say, Hope Mikaelson, I never expected to see you alive." he stated before he easily tugged the chains off her. So it had to be wolvsbane and he had to be a vampire.

"Why is that?" she finally gathered the courage to ask as she stared into his brown eyes. She saw that much now, his eyes were dark. Just when it came to the color. In fact they looked quite warm, and that confused her further.

"Because your parents told us all you were dead. Your aunt said she suffered such a great deal she coudn't be around anymore. I assume she was a great actress, but you must understand that Rebekah did have a way to make ar un for it whenever she could not deal with emotion"

"How do you know her?" Hope asked quietly, stilll not sure whether to trust this man or not, but he still didn't seem bothered. He laughed, warmheartedly. "Oh, Hope. Where would I even begin?" he asked. "Let's go now. I promised to bring you home"

She swallowed hard at his comment. Home?! She wasn't going home. She wanted to stay here, at least for now. Sure she had been on the way home and sure she seemed to be in grave danger here, but it was her family. She really did want to find herself.

"I heard you made a new friend" the man commented as he lead her out of there. He lifted her up into his arms before he took off in vampire speed. It was a really cool feeling when you weren't the one running. A vampire had the speed to actualy see everything they passed, yet without the control to actually control it.

"I did?" she asked, confused and the man chuckled again. "A certain boy told me about this pretty brunette who had entered the bar in which he was working. Of course, maybe he has more than friendship in mind?" the man winked and Hope felt herself blushing like the teenager she actually was. "He's too old for me" she just muttered out and the man chuckled again. "Is that so?"

"Ah, Marcel" they stopped and Hope's proper uncle stood before them, outside the closed door to the manor Hope had knocked on before in her search for her parents.

"Why do you wish to make my niece find love here? Daniel is a sweet kid, but it is not a wise idea. That is something of which you should be aware."

The man, clearly named Marcel, put the teenager down as he held his eyes on the other vampire.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he differed. "Let's face it, she's probably staying now. Klaus will not allow her to leave."

"In fact he already sent her away." Elijah objected and Marcel chuckled. "Don't tell me I know your brother better than you do"

"I'm not, Marcel." Elijah smiled, though darkly. "Nobody knows my brother better than my sister and I. I do know of Niklaus' true intentions, but that doesn't change the fact that he will act however way he pleases to." He then turned to meet his niece's gaze. "You look tired. Let me treat you a meal and a good night's rest. I hereby bid you a good night, Marcel"

Marcel nodded, though Elijah didn't meet his gaze, and before Hope had time to react he had left.

Her uncle held his eyes in hers all the time. "I'm slightly disappointed, Hope. I must say."


End file.
